


Super Meth Bros.

by veradune



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veradune/pseuds/veradune





	Super Meth Bros.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswamp/gifts).



Inspired by the 'jesse just messing around with his friends' prompt because for some reason I got stuck on the idea of the guys playing Super Smash Bros back in the day and then Badger and Skinny Pete would be completely hardcore and they'd instantly KO each other and end up in a massive argument and then Combo would win because he isn't an obvious gamer geek and Jesse would be overconfident and probably fall off the level while trash talking and getting elbowed by the real world altercation going on next to him...and I may have seriously overthought a rather goofy fill.

This thing was a bit of a challenge considering the number of figures and the lighting involved but definitely learned quite a bit from it (psssst I also have an alt sketch with Walt, Jesse and Badger that I'll be forwarding next week once I'm home)

[](http://s956.photobucket.com/user/northrope/media/bluechristmeth3.jpg.html)


End file.
